


An Ending.

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, God Idek what to tag, He’s mentioned does that count, I can’t take the fluff, Jeongin isn’t in this oops, Kisses, M/M, That’s it that’s the tweet, The couples are all so cute help me :(, Weddings, anyway, i love stray kids, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Closure for the series.





	An Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys :(  
> This is it :((  
> The last instalment of the 12 Days of Ficmas :((((
> 
> Anyway!  
> Thank you so much to all the people who stuck with this series, I love seeing your names pop up repeatedly in the “You’ve got kudos!” emails I get from AO3, it really warms my heart :)
> 
> I’ll keep rambling in the end notes, trust me
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Lovely and spacenicoo, the two people who betad pretty much every work, I love you guys so much it hurts :(
> 
> Now, enjoy day 12!

Changbin & Felix 

Chan raised his glass of champagne for a toast. “To the married couple!” 

The words were echoed through the room with smiles, and everyone took a sip of their drink. 

Muted chatter broke out as Chan sat down and food was brought out. 

“That was a really nice speech, hyung, thank you,” Felix said as Chan sat down. 

Chan smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother. “Of course, Lixie. I’m really proud of you, and really happy for you, and I wish you two the best of luck in your new marriage.” 

“Hyung, you make it sound like I’m not going to see you for a long time,” Felix laughed. 

“You might not, Felix. You really might not. That’s the thing about marriage; now that you’ve married the love of your life, you’re going to want to spend all of your time with them.” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m not gonna see you, Chris.” 

Chan gave him a soft smile. “Okay. Congratulations, Felix.” 

Felix beamed. “Thank you, hyung.” He jumped slightly at the feeling of hands on his shoulders. “Hey, babe.” 

“Hi, Felix,” Changbin said quietly. “Is it considered bad form to leave our own reception?” 

“Um, yes, very,” Felix giggled. “Did you have something in mind?” 

“Oh, not much,” Changbin hummed in reply. “I just really want to kiss you.” 

“Oh? We are at our wedding, Changbin, I’m sure if you want to kiss me, nobody would mind.” 

“Well, see, there are seven year olds at that table over there.” 

Felix giggled again and turned to press a kiss to his new husband’s lips. “Just a couple of hours. A couple of hours and then I’m all yours.” 

“A couple of hours. I can do that.” Changbin kissed his jawline. “You look beautiful.” 

Felix smiled brightly. “You do too.” 

A couple of hours passed too slowly for Changbin. As soon as the reception was scheduled to be done, he took Felix’s hand to notify him. 

Felix laughed, the bubbly sound warming Changbin’s heart. “Let’s go home, babe. I’m about done with this.” 

Changbin smiled widely at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Felix, with you, I am home.” 

♡

Woojin & Chan

Driving home from Changbin and Felix’s wedding would have been fine, except for the terrible March weather. Chan drove slowly to ensure that he and Woojin could live to see their next anniversary. 

Woojin broke the silence, clearing his throat. “You know,” he started, “I was thinking about the wedding.” 

“Understandable, since we just came from there,” Chan replied with a smile. 

“Yeah, well,” Woojin laughed. “I was thinking about how like our wedding it was.” 

“Okay, I’m not really sure where you’re going with this.” 

“Yeah, well just shut up and listen then.” 

Chan nodded with a chuckle. “That’s my husband.” 

“Shush. Anyway, I was reminiscing on our wedding. The whole December thing wasn’t that fun, with how we got pretty much everyone snowed in, but it was actually kind of convenient, because now we have a celebration every two months starting in October.” 

Chan cocked his head to the side. “We do?” 

“Yeah,” Woojin said with a nod. “We do. Because it’s your birthday, and then our anniversary, and then Jeongin’s birthday, and then my birthday. And then we’re off for like, six months.” 

“I never noticed that,” Chan hummed. 

Woojin nodded again and a comfortable silence fell between the two of them, lasting until they parked in their garage. 

“I’m not gonna say this often, but it’s nice for tonight not to have to worry about Jeongin,” Woojin mused in Chan’s ear as his husband fumbled for the key to the house. 

“Yeah?” Chan replied, cocking an eyebrow as he finally pushed the door open, stumbling inside. “Why do you say that?” 

“Because we don’t have a sitter to worry about right now.” 

“Do explain.” 

Woojin shut the door behind him with his foot as he grabbed onto Chan’s collar, pulling him toward himself as he pressed his back to the door. 

“Kiss me.” 

“Wait, but Jeong—oh, I see your point. It is nice not to have a sitter here,” Chan said before crashing their lips together. 

“See,” Woojin panted, pulling away after a couple of seconds. “I was right.” 

“You’re always right, baby,” Chan murmured against his mouth. 

Woojin chuckled and pressed a series of kisses to Chan’s mouth, trailing down to his jaw and his collarbone. “I know I am.” 

“Fuck, I love you,” Chan said, his face splitting into a wide smile as he pressed his lips to Woojin’s. 

“I love you too,” Woojin replied. “So much.” 

The night wasn’t long enough. 

♡

Seungmin & Hyunjin

“Hey, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin called as the younger packed up his equipment. 

“Hey! What’s up?” 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date again. It’s been a while, honestly, and I—“

“Hyunjin, it’s been a week.” 

“Okay, well, it’s been a whole week! First off, I just want to say that the last date was fantastic. The restaurant was great, and ice cream is always a win. Am I wrong? No. I’m not. Anyway, it’s August! It’s summer! We should go out and do something!” 

Seungmin laughed at his boyfriend. “You’re so cute.” 

“Oh, yeah, I know.” 

“And humble.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a smile. “Sure thing. Anyway, there’s going to be a meteor shower tonight, and I just, uh, I was thinking that we could maybe stay out on the back porch of my place and watch. It’s supposed to be a clear night.” 

Seungmin beamed. “I would love that.” 

“You would? I mean. Yeah, okay, cool.” Hyunjin nodded awkwardly for a second, as Seungmin put down the legs of his lights. “Hey, Minnie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want to maybe catch a movie first?” 

Seungmin tipped his head to the side. “Aren’t we going to watch the asteroids?” 

“Well, yeah, but like, the sun doesn’t set for a while yet. And I happen to know you like action movies and there’s this really cool movie that’s out now that I also want to go and see, and it looks like it’s an action movie and—“

Seungmin grabbed his arm and tugged him down to where he was squatting, giving him a long kiss. “Hyunjin,” he said quietly, after pulling apart, “honey, you don’t need a reason to go on a date with me.” 

Hyunjin still had his mouth slightly parted and his eyes closed from their kiss. “Right, okay. Then, uh, let’s go on a date, I guess.” 

“It sounds amazing,” Seungmin smiled. “I can’t wait.” 

♡

Minho & Jisung

“Babe, I cannot believe that you wanted an October wedding. My birthday’s in September and yours is in October. What are we going to do for the other ten months of the year?” Jisung muttered to Minho. 

“Hey, you went through with it,” Minho hissed in response with a smile. “Besides, we don’t need a reason to have cake, if that’s what you’re talking about.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t we be listening to the speech?” 

“You started it,” Minho whispered in the younger’s ear, disguising it as a kiss. 

“To the happy couple!” Felix shouted as he concluded his speech, holding his glass up. 

“Amen and amen,” Minho murmured. He grabbed Jisung’s chair and pulled it closer to his own, sliding an arm around the younger’s waist. He shrugged at the look his new husband gave him. “What? You were too far away.” 

“I was literally a foot further away, what do you want me to do?” 

“Well I like the placement of the chair where it is now.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “But of course you couldn’t move your chair in as well. Now the aesthetic is lopsided.” 

“Guys—“

“Shush, Felix, we’re not done,” Minho said, holding a finger up to Felix. “You know what? We don’t even need two chairs.” 

“We do too need two chairs, what the hell are you talking about? It’s one ass per chair, sweetie, unless you want to stand.” 

“Guys?” 

“Be quiet, Felix, we’re in the middle of something!” Jisung retorted, not looking away from Minho. “What were you going to recommend we do, with our lack of chairs?” 

Minho rolled his eyes and lifted Jisung out of his chair and onto his lap, startling the younger into a silence. 

“Told ya we didn’t need two chairs,” Minho smirked. 

Jisung squinted at him and turned so he was straddling his husband’s lap. “Everything that comes next is your fault. Keep that in mind.” 

“Jisung, what’re you—there are kids here—!” 

Minho was cut off by a harsh press of Jisung’s lips against his own, which quickly turned into a slow, languid kiss. 

“Are you wearing cherry lip gloss?” Minho asked, dazed, as they parted. 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me again, dummy.” 

Felix rolled his eyes and turned to the stunned audience. “Feel free to go and grab some food,” he said, “the grooms seem to be otherwise engaged.” 

Jisung barely registered the words. He and Minho were married at long last, kissing unabashedly. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The end of an era. 
> 
> Honestly it surprises me a little bit that I actually posted for 12 days straight. I love that I did it, and I’m glad that you guys found enjoyment out of it too. 
> 
> I’m gonna be so stressed tomorrow, I’ve been putting off schoolwork for this long lmfao
> 
> Honestly, I cannot express my gratitude enough to you. You, who is currently reading the end notes, you are one of my primary sources of happiness. I get happiness from making other people happy, and so if this series or this specific work made you happy, feel free to leave a kudos, so I can see how many people were satisfied with my work lol 
> 
> I’m a little drunk on sleep deprivation rn, I got two vaccinations today and I’m just generally in pain, so I’m gonna go to sleep now. 
> 
> My twitter and my tumblr are both @biscuityskies if you wanna come and chat, since I probably won’t be posting for a while, school and all that good stuff. If you wanna comment below what you think I should write next, literally any idea off the top of your head, or if you want to dm me and ask me to write something for you, I’m more than willing to push homework aside 😉
> 
> I love you guys!! I hope 2019 is a good year for you.


End file.
